1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a depth/height adjuster for a grass treatment insert mounted in a grass treatment unit for use on a mowing machine.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Several manufacturers offer grass treatment units which are designed to fit existing greensmowers. Grass treatment inserts for use in grass treatment units are provided to accomplish various greens grooming practices, including vibratory and non-vibratory rolling, verticutting, scarifying, grooming, spiking, slitting, slicing, brushing and the like.
Typically, each grass treatment insert is mounted in a frame which is supported on front and rear rollers. The front roller is adjustably mounted on the frame so as to set the height of the grass treatment insert above the ground. As a starting reference point, a zero setting occurs when the tips of the grass treatment insert are in the plane of the front and rear rollers. This may be determined by turning the grass treatment unit upside down, laying a straight edge across the rollers and moving the height adjuster up or down until the tips of the grass treatment insert are in the plane.
A positive cut occurs when the blade tips are above the plane of the rollers and a negative cut occurs when the blade tips are below the plane of the rollers. Both settings are desirable under some circumstances depending on the condition of the grass and the practice to be applied.
The diameter of the grass treatment inserts typically differs between practices, e.g., scarifying and verticutting. It is therefore necessary to establish the zero reference point each time the insert is changed. This requires removing the grass treatment unit from the mower, turning it upside down on a bench, etc.